cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pork Shrimp
Pork Shrimp is a Blue Team Alliance in Cybernations Tournament Edition. Pork Shrimp Values * An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind, so that we can then rule with our surperior sense of smell. * When you are beaten down, you fight back harder * If you attack one Pork Shrimper, you attack us all * We don’t abide by the 'rules' everyone says you have to follow * When your inner Porker is beaten down, call on your inner Shrimper * When your inner Shrimper is down, call on your inner Porker Pork Shrimp Early History Pork Shrimp was originally created in round 2 for nations to get military experience, it was essentially a defensive only alliance, chosing to fight back against tech raiders for practice. M6 Redneck On September 24 in Round 2, Biff Tannen of Pork Shrimp was attacked by M6 Redneck of MHA which began this war. A short scuffle ensued with both sides adding additional nations to the conflict for battle support, some MHA additions included Poochland and Stool Sample. Stool Sample arrogantly messaged Dogs of War to surrender: :To: Dogs of War From: Stool Sample Date: 9/29/2008 9:10:54 PM :Subject: The End... :Message: You and your 5-man alliance just signed your death warrant. We have a dozen nations standing by to crush you. At this point - your only option is to surrender, switch to Aqua and become members of Mostly Harmful Alliance (custom flag #48). I actually admire you ballsiness attacking a 59 member alliance. There is no way you can win the onslaught that awaits you. The only way to successfully stay in the game is to join us in our bloodthirsty quest to the top of CN: TE. What is your reply? Upon being told Pork Shrimp dosn’t surrender to anyone, he seemed to soften… :To: Dogs of War From: Stool Sample Date: 9/29/2008 9:25:27 PM :Subject: RE: The End... :Message: You guys have an impressive little battle unit. We would be honored for you join us in our quest. Would you and your mates consider a switch to Aqua and joinin us? Eventually, Pork Shrimp attempted to peace out with all MHA nations, but they continued to attack after Pork Shrimp sent peace offers. :To: Stool Sample From: Biff Tannen Date: 10/1/2008 8:52:25 AM :Subject: FYI: M6 :Message: I offered him peace yesterday, he never accepted. :This morning he attacked me. :I will offer peace again. :To: Biff Tannen From: Stool Sample Date: 10/1/2008 9:12:56 AM :Subject: RE: FYI: M6 :Message: I just sent him a PM to peace up with you. BTW, I really like your little 5 nation alliance and your strength. I have suggested to others that you should consider all switching to Aqua team together and joining our alliance. We are now a top 12 alliance and growing. We have major Nuke power also. Should prove lots of fun as the tournament end date approaches - you'll want to be with a top alliance and duke it out! Would you guys consider joining us? Eventually the alliances peaced out and seemed to part on good terms. The OTAN war Pork Shrimp began the task of rebuilding, the MHA war had caused some extra Shrimpers to join as well for additional support, upping the numbers to 9. On October 23, two OTAN members attacked (once again) Biff Tannen. This time, Pork Shrimp decided not to wait to see what happened before adding battle support, and instead responded with full fury towards the entire OTAN alliance. OTAN’s 25 man alliance were soon decimated in the middle and lower ranks by Pork Shimps 9 members. OTAN’s top nations threatened to drop NS and nuke if Pork Shrimp did not peace out, but this proved to be an empty threat. Unfortunately for Pork Shrimp, OTAN was an Aqua alliance and at the same time, MHA was trying to force them to join them for Aqua Unity, OTAN refused and their top 3 nations were sanctioned by Andrew III of MHA. For a short time these OTAN nations even declared war on MHA, but unable to handle Pork Shimp alone, it seems a peace deal was struck whereby some OTAN nations would join MHA if they would blindside and wipe out Pork Shrimp in return. On October 28, MHA nations began to declare war on Pork Shrimp. Pork Shrimp leader Tony Stark (now Eliot Ballade) messaged both Andrew III and Stool Sample (as they had parted on good terms) to ask why they were declaring. :To: Tony Stark From: Stool Sample Date: 10/28/2008 7:36:11 PM :Subject: RE: MHA hitting us :Message: Lemme look into it... Not long afterwards, once he had ‘looked into it’ Stool Sample declared war on Tony Stark, blindsiding him. M6 Redneck soon followed, mocking and laughing at Pork Shrimp in his declaration messages. Already weakened by fighting 25 members of OTAN with only 9 Pork Shrimpers, the MHA blindside attack caused Pork Shrimp nations to be fighting 6 nations each, and this broke Pork Shrimps back. Pork Shrimp was eventually no match for MHA’s sizable forces agreed to an MHA/OTAN wide peace deal. Some MHA and OTAN however nations refused to peace out, either continuing to attack or trying to force arrogant terms on Pork Shrimp such as ‘change your religion to Christianity’. Eventually in the dying days of the round, the war blew up again and Pork Shrimpers were again up against 6 vs 1 odds, M6 Redneck angered many by yet again jumping onto weakened Pork Shrimp nations and continued arrogance. The round ended with Pork Shrimp being left unfulfilled and wanting payback on a more even footing, so they chose to not abide by the so called rules of TE, and come back in round 3 to enact revenge on MHA for blindsiding their alliance. Round 3 Pork Shrimp returned in round 3 but chose the AA of TMA, not wanting to draw any attention from those who they were at war with in round 2, chosing instead to not reveal the presence of Pork Shrimp until they went to war. A list of MHA rulers who had blindsided Pork Shrimp in round 2 was kept, and after round 3 began, seven were found among MHA’s ranks (The 'MHA seven'), M6 Redneck, Stool Sample, Lord Cond, El Presidente2, ch0utim3, Poochland & CaptKill. Pork Shrimp sent a five man first wave in against M6 Redneck, Stool Sample, Lord Cond, El Presidente2 & ch0utim3 on January 1st, Anarchying four of the five. Pork Shrimp hid their seven man cavalry to attack any who defended the five, Poochland and Captki11 were two of the first to defend, obviously remembering the last round. MHA also responded with nuclear rulers Jerahoam and Deep Blue C. These nuclear nations were the priority of the cavalry, Pork Shrimp was prepared to be nuked but decided that these nations with nukes would be decimated for it. On January 2, the Pork Shrimp Cavalry entered the war. both Jerahoam and Deep Blue C were Anarchied by January 4. Jerahoam lost 2490 Nation Strength, and Deep Blue C 1639 in the first two days of the war. Pork Shrimp’s collective assault saw an organised 12 man group destroy a collective 17,000 Nation Strength off the 250 strong MHA in the first two days of the war. Pork Shrimp decided to try and bolster their numbers, by attempting to recruit nations that MHA had recently attacked. This recruitment message was seen as grounds for MHA to declare war on Pork Shrimp, a speedy two days after Pork Shrimp had already declared on them. Negotiations between Eliot Ballade and Thaisport ensued, centering around the ‘MHA Seven’. Pork Shrimp told MHA they would cease all current and future attacks if they were allowed to fight the 'MHA seven' in a 7 day fair 1 vs 1 war. Thaisport put this proposal to the MHA seven, but they declined it, refusing because Pork Shrimp had unfairly blindsided them… obviously not remembering when they unfairly blindsided Pork Shrimp in round 2. To date, five Pork Shrimp nations have been nuked, and each are proud of wasting MHA’s resources on them rather than an actual rival. Pork Shrimp will undoubtedly lose this war, as there is obviously no way an alliance of 12 can overcome an alliance of 250, but because the MHA Seven were too cowardly to fight 1 vs 1, Pork Shtimp are left with no choice but to remain a thorn in MHA’s side for the foreseeable future. Response to claims on the OWF * MHA is not arrogant They may not be to their equals, but they have been to Pork Shrimp both in the last round, and in this round. * Pork Shrimp only has airforce Pork Shrimp have been accused of only being able to do damage with ‘cowardly’ airforce and being ‘killed on the ground’ despite having Pentagons. No amount of Pentagons can counter a 6 vs 1 assault when most of your attackers are twice your Nation Strength. Links *MHA Official DoW on Pork Shrimp